


[霜铁]《因为你爱上一个世界》番外：一二三，木头人

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 霜铁。背景为复联Ⅰ。Loki没有被带回Asgard，而是暂时交由Tony看管，类似于软禁的留在Stark大厦。与原剧情有偏差。先性后爱。记不清一些情节了，可能会出现把复联 Ⅰ之后的剧情套到这儿的情况。





	[霜铁]《因为你爱上一个世界》番外：一二三，木头人

最近Loki在看一档Middle国的综艺节目，已经十几年了，是很多人的回忆。也不知道是谁推荐给他的，Tony发现的时候他已经看完了当年的节目，开始看去年的。  
有时候一起坐在沙发上，Loki看电视Tony刷手机。偶尔来了兴趣Tony会抬眼瞄一会电视，有些地方好笑的他也会情不自禁的勾起嘴角，就会被Loki低头逮着嘴唇亲上好一会儿。  
文化对人的熏陶是潜移默化的。长时间接触某样的东西，电视剧、综艺节目、电影或是其它的什么，总会接受一些什么。  
就像这天，Loki突然出声问道：“你对这个游戏有兴趣吗？”  
“哪个游戏？”Tony抬头看他，他以为会是什么像拳头爸爸出的那种竞技游戏，结果Loki指着电视：“就是这个。”  
“...没有。”Tony快速低头继续看着手机。  
电视上是那个综艺节目，一众明星从一条线后起步，往前触摸抓人的人然后逃走。下角的Logo大大的打着：一二三，木头人。  
他对这个游戏一点兴趣都没有。真的，一点都没有。  
“不用这么麻烦。”Loki按了暂停转头看他，“只是我们两个人，除去那些过程，只要那个不能动的片段。”  
“有什么惩罚吗？”Tony懒洋洋抬起眼睛。他对游戏本身没有什么兴趣，但是他很乐意看Loki吃瘪。  
“输一次脱一件衣服，由赢得那一方脱。”邪神下|流的伸手伸进他裤子里勾了勾内裤边：“手表也可以算一件。”  
“好。”Tony把手机放到一边，他手伸过去按了按Loki双腿之间，挑了挑眉毛：“我会让你输到一丝|不|挂。”  
  
“一二三，木头人。不许说话不许动。”Jarvis一声令下，两个人立刻定住了动作，像小孩子较劲一样死死盯着对方。  
说实话那句口令让Tony快起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，但他在下一秒进入状态，保持着姿势的固定。  
一分钟后眼睛开始发酸发涩。Loki清楚的看着面前的人眼里泛起泪光，他的眼睛里带上些笑意，悠哉悠哉的看着他。  
Tony硬撑着等Loki撑不下去，终于他忍不住眨了眨眼睛。懊恼的把手伸过去，Loki笑了笑把他的手表摘了下来。  
Tony不服气的要求再来。接下去...  
第二局。Tony的外套。阵地转移到房间。  
第三局。Tony的上衣。Loki一边脱一边手在他身上摸着揩油，脱完之后手示意性的往下滑勾了勾他裤子的边。  
第四局。Tony的裤子。Loki没忍住把他压在床上从小腿亲吻到大腿内侧，咬了好几块印子才停下。Tony心猿意马，但是憋着一股劲选择继续游戏。  
第五局。Tony的内裤。Loki拿着他的内裤笑的意味深长。  
“还来吗？”他摩挲着Tony的腰身，“再来的话，就只有...”他凑到Tony耳边用极小的声音把话说完。  
“来。”Tony拍开他的手，他不动声色的看了眼周围，比较小的物体只有床头一瓶润滑液。  
他把它拿过来，挑衅一样的看了Loki一眼。Loki没什么反应只是在笑，胜券在握的样子让Tony心中的那一丝怀疑更加扩大。  
不对劲，从第三局开始他就觉得不对劲。每一局结束Loki都会有一瞬间的停顿，那一瞬间极难捕捉，他在第三局结束才发现了这一个瞬间。  
但是这一个瞬间，就是最大的破绽。  
Jarvis再次喊了开始，在开始前Tony抓着润滑液的小瓶子那只手藏在被子下，游戏开始三十秒后他猛地将那个瓶子扔了过去。  
瓶子穿过幻象，径直飞着被Loki接住。  
Tony抱肘看着他。Loki没有一丝被发现使诈后的心虚，他笑着边脱衣服边往床上走，搂着Tony就是一个热|吻。  
“我也脱光了，衣服件数比你多。”他抵着Tony笑着开口。  
“我早该知道你这个提议的最开始就不安好心。”Tony咬了他下唇一口，配合着他的动作打开双腿。  
“就当是情|趣。”Loki咬着他的RU头坏笑着手往下伸，那瓶润滑液得到了良好的使用。

**Author's Note:**

> *我相信你们知道是什么综艺节目x


End file.
